memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan series)/Deployment/Act Four
Act Four Fade In Ext. Space (Tyra System) The Archer and the Seventh fleet are around the planet, as a large Dominion and Cardassian fleet heads towards the planet. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) The Crew are assuming their battle stations. Ltjg. Mason: Phasers are fully powered, both photons and quantums are fully loaded and shields are at full strength. She looks at the viewer as Martin looks at the middle computer. Cmdr. Martin: All hands have assume their battle stations, security teams are armed with phaser rifles. Ensign Y'Nar looks at her console and reports. Ens. Y'Nar: Captain we're being hailed by the USS North Star it's Admiral D'gret. Taylor looks at Martin then gives the order. Capt. Taylor: Open a channel. She presses a few buttons onto the console. Adm. D'gret (OC): All ships this is Admiral D'gret the enemy is approaching keep them from taking the planet at all times, all ships assume a defensive bulwark three ranks deep, six wide and three tall and make sure they don't get by you D'gret out. Martin turns to her. Cmdr. Martin: That's not gonna work, at Wolf 359 we tried picket lines and we got picked off one by one by the Borg. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Never the less we've got our orders, Ensign you heard the Admiral assume attack pattern beta 2. Kaye nods at her and inputs commands into the helm console. Ens. Kaye: Aye, Captain assuming attack pattern beta 2. Cut to: Ext. Space The Dominion and Cardassian fleet approaches the sixth and seventh planets of the Tyra system. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Taylor leans forward looking at the Enemy fleet on the viewer, as Ensign Y'Nar looks at his console and reports. Ens. Y'Nar: Captain if I'm reading these scans right then we're facing a fleet of 248 ships. Martin turns to Captain Taylor: Cmdr. Martin: Intel stated that their was a small fleet heading here, why would they have a sizable fleet coming here to attack? Taylor thinks and gets a shocked expression. Capt. Taylor: Oh Crap, Ensign hail Admiral....... (BOOM!) Cut too: Ext. Space The Dominion and Cardassian fleet fires at the 7th fleet as the Seventh engages the enemy and keeps them from going at the planets. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Klaxon blares the crew are hanging onto their consoles as the ship shakes hard under fire, bangs and a lot of shaking Ensign Y'Nar reports. Ens. Y'Nar: Captain I'm getting casualty reports from decks four, five, eight and fourteen, we also have a plasma leak in our port nacelle. Coolant spews from the ceiling as Ensign Kaye inputs commands on her helm console. Ens. Kaye: Going to evasive pattern beta 2. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD causing an officer to fall from it and over the rail. Ltjg. Mason: The other two are moving out of phaser range, they're coming back for another pass but they're moving a little slower now. Another shower of sparks erupts from the MSD. (End of Act Four, Fade out)